Xero x Mark
by Daddyd's Fan fiction
Summary: Xero had a crush on a man who is named Mark and Xero has been trying to hide his affection for Mark. Will he Show his affection or will he be rejected stay tuned


Chapter 1

Xero wasn't exactly sure when it started. He figures it started the first time he laid eyes on the energetic Irishman, but he didn't pay much attention to it until three months ago, when the tour started. They sang a few songs and ran into the back, to do another quick outfit change, it was a few shows into the tour, they had gotten quicker at changing. But for some reason that show Xero lanced up as he pulled the pants up his legs. Brad was tugging his pants up his legs, laughing at something Xander said. And Xero found himself entranced almost, watching him. Mark didn't notice, luckily, but Brad did, and he hasn't let Xero forget it. His favorite joke is to ask why Xero doesn't give him 'heart eyes' like he does to Mark. Luckily for Xero he didn't say it in front of anyone else, and if he did they weren't paying attention. Xero didn't find it weird that he thought Mark was hot. He was gay. They all knew it. Everyone did. And Mark was extremely cute, from the neck up. From below the neck he was hot. He had a nice body. Xero couldn't keep his eyes off of Mark, they were five months into the tour and Xero literally had to turn his back and get dressed when they did the outfit changes or he would be the last ready and get them all in trouble. Eventually looking wasn't enough, he had to touch him. He found himself joking around more on stage, tackling him, just simple stuff, off stage he would sit by him, and almost squeal with delight when Mark would sit by him, giving a small knowing smile the whole time. Mark was oblivious to the extra attention he was receiving from Xero,but he liked it.

Chapter 2

"Just…put on the white shirt. You'll see" Brad said, Xero sighed again and slid on the shirt, walking out of the room. Xander, Brad and Damian, all stood there, all in white smiled and ushered them out and to the cab. After about fifteen minutes of being squished in the back (he wouldnt have minded it but he was squished between Brad and Xander, Mark was by Damian ) they got to the club. They got in, it didnt take a long wait because they were recognized. The music was loud as soon as they got into the club and Xander led them to a side room.

"This is a blacklight party?" Mark asked, a huge smile stretching across his face as they walked into the room lit with black lights, about 20 different colors of paint cans in front of them, they already paid so it was theirs to a blacklight party?" Damian asked, Brad gasped and turned talking quick, explaining. Basically a regular party but the lights would be off, black lights on in there place. You could buy paint along with a drink and paint yourself or squirt it at someone else. It looked cool under the black lights. They took turns putting the paint on eachother, they could each do their own arms, but faces and backs were unreachable, Brad did Mark's back, but Mark asked Xero to do his face. Xero nodded and swallowed, Xander having already done his face, he used the green paint and slid two fingers across Mark's cheeks making stripes, Mark tipped his head to the side, talking to Xander, as Xero used the blue paint and did zig zags across his neck, feeling his throat dry at how close they were. Mark didn't seem affected though. He smiled and turned to Xero, reaching over and putting pink lines down his cheek, sniffing the green ones Brad put. He smiled.

Chapter 3

Your skin is tanner. So the pink shows up better.. let's go" he pulled away and they all slid out. Damian smiled at Xander and shoved him out of the room and into the crowd of moshing people. The black lights all over, a fog machine in the corner. A few hours later he found himself at the bar, not really drunk, he had a small buzz going but it wasn't much. He watched the mass of people and seen Brad's head and the back of Damian. He seen Brad in the corner. He slightly panic'ed when he didn't see Mark, jumping as Brad's voice filled his ear.

"Calm down papa bear, he's over there" Brad pointed to the right, his head turned instantly, watching the crowd. Sure enough he seen Mark's mix of blonde blonde and brunette hair bouncing up and down in the crowd, holding a drink which miraculously wasn't spilling. Xero smiled slowly watching.

"Go over there. He's probably trashed. So whatever you say to him he won't remember in the morning. And maybe you can dig out some information. Maybe he likes you too, lover boy." Brad said. Xero groaned and took another drink, but stood knowing Brad would pester him until he did. He slid through the crowd of people surrounding Mark, a mixture of boys and girls, Mark seen him and sent him a slow smile, 'yep,' Xero thought. 'definitely drunk..'. He smiled back regardless, shock sliding through his body as he was yanked close to Mark, people pressed all around them dancing and jumping around to the music.

Chapter 4

"Relax, X. Dance.. " he shouted, jumping around, Xero smiled and went along with it, not really caring. The song transitioned to a different one, quick paced but not mosh worthy. Mark slid his arms around Xero's neck, body still slightly away from his but too close for comfort.

"Dance with me, Xeriee. pppllleeeaaassseee" he whined, Xero caved, still partially tensed, he put his hands on Mark's side, dancing around.

"No no..'Yah need to relax your hips" he pushed his body to Mark's, sliding his hands to Xero's hips and grinding himself there. Xero was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. Mark gripped his hips and moved them in the same movement he was making.

CHAPTER 5

"Breathe.." he said, bright blue eyes looking glazed over but satisfied when Xero dropped his hands to Mark's hips and held him closer. From there it somehow got to full bodies touching. Then Xero kissed Mark. It was heat of the moment and he jerked back, letting go of Mark and bumping into the guy behind him, who didn't seem to notice or care. Mark did that small smile again and just stepped forward leaning up to his tip toes and kissing him back. From there they got to the current situation they were in. The music blaring, Mark's hands were in Xero's hair, letting out small moans as Xero kissed down his neck. They had made it back to the hotel from the club and had stumbled into Xero's room and to the bed. Mark had managed to drunkenly slide his own shirt and jeans off. Xero got his shirt off but then was to busy focusing on Mark. He gently bit down on the soft flesh behind the ear, near dying at the sounds that flew out of Mark's mouth. He pulled back and kissed him. Mark's hands slid down his bare chest and Xero felt his fingers curl in the top of the waistband. He then they moved back undoing them, while rocking his hips up and grinding against Xero, who lowly groaned

"Are you sure?.." He asked, pulling away, Mark pouted at the loss of contact.

"Yes..please…Xero." And Xero decided that Mark whining his name was his new favorite sound. He slid off Mark and stood, his jeans almost falling off of his hips, because they were undone. He got to his suitcase and grabbed what he needed, getting back. He stopped by the bed and Mark sat up kissing Xero's chest, his hands slid down to his hips tugging the pants down, he glanced up at Xero as he slid his fingers into the top of his boxers.

"Fuck…are you asking permission?.." Xero groaned out. Mark nodded slowly, Xero almost lost it right there. The night went perfectly…

Chapter 6

Xero woke up first, a glance at the alarm clock and the small amount of sun coming through the windows told him it was 6:30 in the morning. He groaned slowly and tried to shift, but couldn't. He smiled as the memories came rushing back. Mark begging, Mark digging his nail's into his shoulders, Xero's name falling out of Mark's mouth along with a slur of profanities as he came. But the best was before he fell asleep, he cuddled into Xero and said 'I love you'. Xero smiled happily and looked at the messy haired boy asleep on his chest, he was naked, both were, and cuddled up, Xero shifted slightly, not wanting to wake him up, but he wanted better access. Mark shifted with him, his face now in his neck, Xero's arms around him. He laid like that for awhile. Then he started to panic himself, wondering what he would say when Mark woke up. Eventually he just fell back asleep. When he woke up he didn't have to open his eyes to know something was off. He heard the shuffling. He put his hand out to find Mark but was met with still warm sheets. He opened his eyes and closed them quickly as the bright sun was there. He rolled away from the sun and opened them in time to see Mark slide a shirt over his head. Xero sat up quickly, frowning.

"Where are you going?…" He asked, Mark jumped, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I…you.. I should really go.." he stuttered out. Xero frowned more and Mark picked up his shoes heading for the door. Xero started to stand but remembered he was naked. He quickly jerked the sheet up and wrapped it around his waist.

"Mark stop.." he opened the door that Mark just walked out of, looking out into an empty hall. He stepped back and let it shut. He groaned and hit the wall, letting himself sink to the ground. He sat in silence, reminding himself how stupid he was. Then he eventually got up, grabbing his phone he dialed Damian's number, not sure who else to call. A few rings in and he answered, way to happy and alert.

"Hello? Is this the happy couple that I happened to get a room by? You know the wall's are thin." He said, Xero frowned and just cried, for the first time in a long time. He cried.

Last Chapter Can you..send him here… Don't wanna move…" He said. Damian's face lit up and he jumped up running out. It was like fifteen minutes later Mark walked in. He was just in sweatpants and a tshirt but.. Xero noticed how good he looked for the first time. He was really hot. Mark bent by the tub, ignoring the painful thumping in his heart and his protective instincts kicked in at the sight of an upset and hungover Mark.

"Are you ok?…can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" He asked. Mark shook his head, holding his arms out to Xero.

"Take me to bed…" He said. Xero obliged, bending and lifting him up. He walked out and laid Mark in the soft hotel bed, shutting the blinds so it wasn't so bright. Mark groaned lowly and shifted, he changed into shorts when he got back to his room. Xero stood there awkwardly and Mark glanced at him, laying on his stomach. He patted the bed by him. And Xero slowly walked over before sitting on the edge.

"X..'M not a watcher… Lay with me.." he mumbled. Xero laid down on his back, Mark wiggled, still on his stomach, until he got over to Xero. He cuddled into his side, head on his chest.

"You weren't drunk last night.." Mark said as more of a statement, not a question. Xero shook his head, mumbling no. Mark laid there in silence for a few more moments. "Do you love me?…" He asked. Xero was quiet for a few minutes, deciding on whether or not he could lie.

"Yes.." he said, his voice quiet, but Mark heard, he couldn't keep the small smile from his face, and Xero faintly smiled watching him smile.

"You could have told me you know.." he said, sitting up a little.

"I was scared.." he admitted. Mark smiled, and very slowly leaned forward, Xero waited patiently, not wanting to scare him away. Mark's lips brushed his, and it sounds corny but he felt the fireworks..


End file.
